Everything
by crystalbloods
Summary: Canon semi AU with AT/Kehidupan Sakura dan Naruto setelah menjalin hubungan rumah tangga dan dikaruniai seorang anak. Hari yang bersejarah untuk awal yang baru. Maybe fluff Story, maybe OOC, and another/request by Dhio Nara :  /my first NS! Warn Inside!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CANON semi AU, AT, OC, Maybe OOC and other**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**Request by Dhio Nara. Hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Everything**

**© Ai Kireina Maharanii**

**.**

Malam kian larut. Namun Naruto masih saja sibuk dengan segala urusannya sebagai seorang Hokage. Di akhir musim semi ini pekerjaannya sebagi seorang Hokage sepertinya masih saja banyak. Sampai-sampai waktunya untuk ber-_hanami_ bersama Sakura—istrinya—terbengkalai. Sudah sangat wajar memang. Tapi lain lagi ceritanya jika hampir setiap hari tak ada ada waktu luang untuk menemani Sakura dan anak tunggalnya—Sataro. Uzumaki Sataro tepatnya.

"Hahh…" desahan napasnya membelah keheningan malam. Sepoi-sepoi angin malam yang kian menusuk susunan sarafnya seakan tak ia pedulikan. Ia tetap terfokus pada lembaran-lembaran kertas di hadapannya.

"Ayooo Naruto. Jangan kecewakan Sakura!" gumamnya lagi. Ia memang sudah berniat untuk menyelesaikannya malam ini. Agar besok ia bisa berlibur bersama Sakura dan Sataro. "Sedikit lagi…"

Seakan ia adalah robot pekerja, ia pun kembali bekerja cepat. Tekad bisa mengalahkan semuanya memang. Mengalahkan rasa lelah dan kantuk yang terus menerus menerjangnya.

"Akhirnya…"

Dua jam telah berlalu. Sang waktu kini telah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Yang kini, semua pekerjaan sang Hokage telah selesai ia kerjakan.

Untuk sekedar melepas rasa lelah, ia pun mulai meregangkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya sambil sesekali menguap—menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

"Pulang tidak yah?" ucapnya ragu. Ia tahu, Sakura pasti sudah terlelap saat ini. Ia tentu saja tak ingin membangunkan sang istri tercinta dan sang buah hati.

"Pulang…"

"… tidak."

"Pulang…"

"… tidak."

"Pulang…"

"Arrrggghhh…" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya. "Sakura pasti sudah tidur. Hhh… ya sudahlah. Tidak jadi pulang." Keputusan final telah ia dapatkan.

Sambil sedikit tersenyum lega, Naruto bergumam, "besok adalah hari yang istimewa. Aku harus istirahat secepatnya…"

Dan sisa malam itu pun Naruto habiskan untuk tidur. Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk membuatnya terlelap—jelas, karena ia sudah sangat kelelahan.

_**.**_

_**Everything**_

_**.**_

_Tok tok tok_

Sebuah ketukan pintu sukses membuyarkan mimpi indah sang Hokage. Tidak biasanya ia bisa terbangun dengan begitu mudah. Apalagi jika sedang dalam keadaan lelah total.

"Hoammm…" Naruto menguap lebar sambil sesekali mengucek matanya yang terasa berat. "… masuk."

_Kriiieeettt…_

Tampaklah siluet seorang perempuan yang amat dicintainya. Dengan rambut sugarplum-nya yang ia gerai menampakkan anggunnya perempuan itu, tak lupa sebuah senyuman manis tebingkai di wajahnya. Sempurnalah perempuan yang amat dicintai Naruto itu.

"_Ohayou_…" sapanya ramah, sambil berjalan mendekati kursi tempat Naruto duduk—tidur tepatnya.

Sebuah cengiran khas terpeta jelas di wajah Naruto. "_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_! Emmm… aku kangen sekali~" ucapnya manja. Sedangkan Sakura malah tertawa renyah sekali. Sebuah suasana yang amat dirindukan kedua belah pihak.

"Kau ini…" sahutnya santai. "Naruto—"

Sang Hokage hanya menautkan alisnya heran melihat perubahan tingkah Sakura. "Hm?"

Sakura menghela napas pelan, "—apakah pekerjaanmu sudah selesai? Sataro ingin pergi ke hutan bersama kita."

Tiba-tiba air muka Naruto langsung berubah menjadi cerah. "Tentu saja!" teriaknya bersemangat. "Seorang lelaki tak mungkin akan mengingkari jamjinya!"

"Eh—" Sakura terlihat bingung. "—janji?"

"Tentu saja. Janjiku tiga minggu yang lalu!"

"—kurasa sebulan yang lalu," potong Sakura.

"Hehehe…" tawa Naruto tanpa dosa.

Sakura kemudian segera berjalan menuju pintu, "—bersiap-siaplah."

"Ya!"

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia hilang di balik daun pintu ruang Hokage.

_**.**_

_**Everything**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana, _Kaa-chan_?" ucap seorang anak kecil berambut pirang pada Sakura yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

Sakura melirik sebentar kearah anak tadi—yang tak lain adalah anaknya bersama Naruto. "Kenapa diam? Bukankah kita akan pergi ke hutan?"

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Sataro—anak tadi—berubah cerah. "Terima kasih, _Kaa-chan_!" ucapnya kemudian langsung memeluk Sakura erat-erat.

"Bersiap-siaplah." Sebuah kecupan tipis menempel di kening Sataro. "Sebentar lagi kita akan menuju kantor _Tou-chan_."

"Ha'i," jawab Sataro penuh semangat. Tanpa ada perintah lagi ia pun segera melesat menuju kamar pribadinya.

Benar-benar mirip Naruto, pikir Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

"Sataro!" teriak Sakura dari dalam ruang tamu, "sudah belum?"

Sebuah hentakan sepatu mendekati Sakura. Dengan wajah yang bangga, Sataro berucap penuh semangat, "tentu saja! Ayo cepat, _Kaa-chan_!"

"Ayo!"

.

_**Everything**_

_**.**_

"_Tou-chan_…" teriak Sataro ketika memasuki ruangan pribadi sang Hokage.

Naruto pun menyambutnya dengan penuh antusias. Benar-benar mirip. "Bagaimana calon Hokage?" ucapnya heboh sambil memluk Sataro erat-erat.

Sataro sedikit meringis kesakitan. "_Tou-chan_…"

"Naruto!" sentak Sakura. "Lepaskan Sataro, _baka_!"

Yang disentak hanya nyengir kuda. "Hehe… maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_," katanya tanpa dosa. Benar-benar tidak berubah.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat! Hari semakin siang," ujar Sakura tegas. Ia tak mau sampai waktunya yang berharga ini lenyap begitu saja.

"Ayo!" ucap Sataro dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka semua pun bergegas pergi sebelum hari semakin sore.

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai! Inilah hutan Konoha, tempat yang sangat bersejarah untuk _Tou-chan_ dan juga _Kaa-chan_!" kata Naruto begitu mereka sampai.

Sataro tak menggubris sedikitpun ocehan Naruto tadi. Ia tetap terfokus pada objek pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. 'Luar biasa!' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana, Sataro?" kata Sakura sambil mengelus lembut rambut pirang Sataro. "Indah bukan?"

Sataro mengangguk singkat. "Tentu saja indah, _Kaa-chan_! Pantas saja banyak orang yang membicarakan tempat ini!" ujarnya berdecak kagum.

"Hahaha…" tawa Sakura sangat renyah. "Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan mengukir cerita yang indah pula di tempat ini." Sakura menerawang—mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Tentu saja!" Sataro pun menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitar sambil memejamkan matanya khidmat. Mereka bertiga pun terlarut dalam keindahan alam yang begitu bersejarah bagi Sakura dan Naruto.

"_Kaa-chan_…" sahut Sataro memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. "Apakah nanti aku bisa menjadi _Shinobi_ hebat seperti _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_? Juga seperti—"

"—seperti siapa lagi?" potong Sakura cepat. Ia terlihat bingung melihat sikap anak sematawayangnya ini. Ia tahu, bahwa Sataro adalah anak yang cukup pintar. Sejarah Konoha pun sudah sangat dikuasainya. Ia takut, jika—

"—seperti Uchiha Sasuke, _Kaa-chan_. Seorang lelaki yang masih tersisa dari clan Uchiha yang akhirnya meninggal saat—"

"—kau pasti mempunyai semangat bertarung sepertinya. Tapi janganlah punya semangat membalas dendam layaknya ia dulu. Kau harus ingat itu!" potong Sakura lagi. Ya, ia tak mau mendengar apapun lagi tentang pemuda itu. "Benar kan, Naruto?"

Mata Naruto sedikit terenyuh tapi juga terlihat tajam. "Benar apa kata _Kaa-chan_, Sataro. Kau akan menjadi seorang _Shinobi_ yang sangat kuat. Bahkan melebihi kekuatan _Tou-chan_ dan Sasuke sekalipun ia masih ada di dunia ini."

"Aku bahagia…" ujar Sataro seraya memeluk kedua orang tuanya. "Aku bahagia memiliki orang tua seperti _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_. Suatu saat nanti, akan kubuktikan pada dunia. Bahwa aku, Uzumaki Sataro akan menjadi _Shinobi_ paling hebat!"

Naruto dan Sakura mengelus pelan helaian rambut Sataro. Kedua iris mata mereka terlihat sendu penuh kebahagiaan.

Dan sisa waktu pada hari itu mereka gunakan untuk sekedar bersantai di bawah pohon Sakura yang sudah tidak lagi berguguran.

Hari ini adalah sebuah saksi di mana nantinya Sataro makan menjadi seorang _Shinobi_ yang sangat kuat dan meneruskan perjuangan Naruto dan Sakura di kemudian hari.

_**.**_

_**Everything**_

_**.**_

_**Sepuluh tahun kemudian…**_

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berumur kira-kira tujuh belas tahun—dengan setengah berlari menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"_Kaa-san_!" teriaknya bersemangat. "Aku merindukanmu!" katanya seraya memeluk tubuh Sakura erat-erat. Wanita paruh baya itu merasa sedikit sesak atas perlakuan pemuda tadi.

"Sataro!" ucap Sakura membalas pelukan pemuda tadi—Sataro—dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Bagaimana?"

"Sukses!" katanya dengan penuh kebanggaan. "Oh ya, mana _Tou-san_? Kudengar Konoha akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan antar _Shinobi_ Konoha dan _Shinobi_ Suna?"

"Ya. Dan _Tou-san_mu saat ini sedang membicarakannya dengan Kazekage Suna." Sakura mengecup singkat kening Sataro—anak yang sangat dirindukannya setelah lima tahun yang lalu pergi mencari ilmu bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi, karena itu aku harus pulang cepat-cepat?"

"Tentu. Kau akan menjadi ketua pelaksanaan pertandingan ini. Bahkan bulan depan rencananya kita akan mengadakan lagi seleksi _ninja Chunin_ bersama desa-desa lain."

"_Kaa-san_…" Sataro kemudian mengambil alih kursi kosong di sebelah Sakura. "Bukankah itu sudah lama tidak dilakukan? Terakhir kali, saat setelah semuanya hamper selesai malah terjadi perang."

"Kau tidak usah takut, Sataro. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan menjadi penerus yang membawa kedamaian bagi seluruh dunia."

_._

_._

_Semuanya terus berulang. Bergulir bagaikan jarum jam yang setia berputar meski siang berganti malam._

_Begitu juga roda kehidupan yang terus setia berputar meski keadaan yang sama akan kembali terulang._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The end**_

…

**Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Ai **_**come back**_** dengan fic aneh nan abal bin gaje ini -,- udah lama ga nulis jadinya kaku. Dan inilah, hasilnya sangat tidak memuaskan dan sangat aneh, pendek pula. **_**Ending**_**-nya, apa-apaan ini? OAO"**

**Maaf Dhio-san jika fic ini malah mengecewakanmu, maaf ya ==' Ai sedang tidak lagi dalam **_**mood**_** nulis. Kesibukan dunia nyata membuat Ai sedikit berpaling dari dunia maya. Terutama FFN~ **#curcol

**Aaa~ fic apa ini readers? NS pertamaku. Apakah termasuk fluff? :3 haha… enatahlah Ai juga bingung nentuinnya. Apalah fic ini hasilnya, yang penting seh jadi. **#ditimpukDhio

**Okeh, Ai jadi curcol gaje neh. Pokoknya, seperti biasa, ripiunya Ai nanti. Kritik dan saran Ai terima dengan senang hati. Maaf juga kalo banyak typo, abis ga diedit lagi seh, minna. Gomenasai~ =w=**

**Oh ya, selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. Minal aidzin walfaidzin ya minna^^ maafkan segala kesalahan Ai selama ini. Entah Ai pernah menyakiti minna dengan kata-kata Ai yang kasar ini. Hehe…**

**Okey, seperti biasa. Ai nantikan ripiunya…**

_**With love,**_

**Ai Kireina Maharanii**

_**Wanna RnR or CnC?**_

_**Flame allowed! :P**_


End file.
